1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of adjusting channel widths of semiconductive devices, and more particularly, to a method of adjusting channel widths by adjusting the thicknesses of epitaxial layers within different regions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the semiconductor industry, there is a constant demand for increased operating speed of integrated circuits (ICs). This demand has, in turn, resulted in a continual reduction in size of the semiconductor devices. Specifically, the channel length, junction depths, and/or gate dielectric thickness of field effect transistors (FETs) are reduced to provide a compact semiconductor structure.
Channel width of a FET or FinFET may affect the total amount of electronic current that the FET or FinFET is able to provide during an operation. Manufacturing of FETs or FinFETs to certain desirable channel widths is often required, wherein the FETs/FinFETs are sometimes on a single chip and sometimes placed next to each other in a densely populated area, in order to fulfill particular performance targets of the devices.
Therefore, a novel method of adjusting channel width to achieve desirable channel width is needed.